epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Star Wars: Wikian Galaxies. Episode I - The Shadowed Armies. Part III - Nameless
WELCOME TO THING NUMBER THREE BOY, IT'S BEEN A WHILE Ye, let's get started. This one's a little longer than the last two to make up a little for missed time. ---- [http://www.starwars.com/games-apps/star-wars-crawl-creator/?cid=56ddd1ede4b0b40336313c38 The Opening Crawl] (WARNING: Might be loud, drop your volume) ---- "It's never easy, is it?" grumbled Jedi Master Loigun Souno to himself as he cautiously exited his interceptor and crouched next to its access ladder. After scanning the surroundings he motioned for the other five members of the squadron to join him. Mhat Peeka and his young apprentice, Layan Dro, were the first to be by his side. They were followed shortly by Master Gee-Ji and the two Jedi knights Caiv Austris and Mhat Uroe, who to his dislike was referred to by most as 'other Mhat'. Once the group were all behind cover, Loigun tentatively stepped out and once again surveyed the area. He moved to signal to his allies but before he could do so, heard the loud, clunky pound of metal-on-metal. The Jedi turned to see a large team of hulking, eight-foot droids with heavy-duty blasters approaching at a steady pace. His five accomplices leaped out from behind the ship and drew their blades but Loigun halted them with an extended arm. Master Peeka sheathed his saber, as did the remaining four, following his lead. Loigun sighed. ---- Despite the fact that his face was completely obscured by his black, low-hanging hood, it was very clear that the cloaked man was sizing up his opposition, who stood awaiting their adversary's first move. "You shouldn't be here" spat the bounty hunter. He turned his head towards Conner. "Especially you, Aescix." The one-armed man-for-hire breathed deeply, with his gaze fixed on the armoured mercenary. "He speaks the truth" the cloaked man interjected. He stood around five foot eight and was slightly hunched but his presence was intimidating. "But I can't let you leave." The man in the robe ignited his deep crimson light saber and held it before his face. Tavi and Jamahl remained in their positions, looking for any slight twitch from either of their foes. The silence and motionlessness ceased when Conner lifted his blaster and fired a shot directly at the bounty hunter, who reflexively flinched, with the blast instead hitting his mechanical arm. The man in the robe, reacting to this, leaped forward, blade extended, and attempted to strike Conner. His attack, however, was parried by both Jamahl and Tavi lunging into the path of his assailant. The bounty hunter, who was now behind the man in the robe, turned and fled through the doorway to his right and could be heard going upstairs. As the trio of light saber wielders clashed, skilfully jabbing and slashing whilst also blocking strikes from their enemy, Conner found his way quietly around the fight and followed the assassin to the next floor. At the landing of the bare apartment, Conner turned left into another doorway, leading to a room with a window, where he was met with a punch to the jaw. He stumbled and collided with the wall but ducked a follow-up left hook and rammed himself into the bounty hunter, leaving them both on the floor struggling. On the ground floor, the fight, despite being two-against-one was to some extent evenly matched. The disguised man, however, was being forced to lower his head and sidestep more than his Jedi opponents. The weapons of the three sliced smouldering cuts into the plain, white walls as the man in the robe slowly backed into the same doorway that Conner and the bounty hunter went through. He raised his leg and kicked Jamahl in the stomach, leaving him sprawling on the floor and then darted up the stairs, followed shortly by the two Jedi after Tavi helped Jamahl to his feet. Entering the room where Conner and the bounty hunter were still brawling, the cloaked man was toppled by the mercenary being pushed against him. Both began to stand, but were halted as Jamahl and Tavi stood over the two anonymous men. Conner had also composed himself after the fight and levelled his blaster at them. The two were pressured into the centre of the room by the Jedi. "You think you've won" said the cloaked man slyly, withdrawing his saber as the bounty hunter holstered his own weapon. "You have no idea of the realm you have stepped into" he finished, taking a step back. "Not one more move" Jamahl threatened. The man stopped. A barely visible smirk appeared on his pale, shadowed face. He leaped back as Jamahl jabbed his lightsaber, missing him. In a second attempt, Jamahl threw his blade forward. As it was on the verge of impaling its target, the cloaked man reached behind him and, using the force, threw the crouching, confused bounty hunter into the path of the oncoming weapon. The man broke the glass of the windows with the force's same power and speedily leapt into the streets below. Jamahl made as if to give chase but he was held back by Conner. Jamahl looked back at the gravely wounded bounty hunter collapsed on the floor. ---- Wachow's reactions saved him from certain death, if only by a split second. Sparks erupted from whence the Jedi's purple blade and the assailant's two orange clashed. The man had rough black hair and a rugged complexion. His serious eyes bore into Wachow's own. The Jedi, through his own strength, forced the man back, allowing Manuel an opening for an attack of his own with his light blue saber. His downward slash missed, however, and merely disturbed the coarse and rough sand, getting it everywhere. The man, who had rolled away, launched himself back to his feet and swung his weapons repeatedly towards Manuel who parried the strikes. Nonetheless, once the Jedi had been forced away, the man's attention turned to Wachow. The point at which the two sabers met lit up and crackled in the whirling, all-obscuring sandstorm. Manuel attempted another swing at the man but was denied any damage by a swift block from the man's second blade. As the Jedi bore down on the man, who was evidently struggling to fend off two opponents, he glanced between his foes. As his eyes fell on Wachow, they widened. "I recognise you" he said with a malicious grin. The Jedi, caught off guard, lessened the pressure he was exerting for a brief moment. Enough for the man to slip away from the stalemate he was struggling to maintain. In an instant, the man turned back around and propelled himself at Manuel. Only having an instant in which to retaliate, Manuel lifted his leg and prepared to kick the man away. His foe did not react fast enough to prevent being repelled, but was still able to land a glancing slice on Manuel's right leg, collapsing him on the uneven terrain. ---- Loigun and his crew were escorted by a large handful of droids down glimmering chrome corridors with small, flickering red lights crowding a line of wall panels. Caiv looked over to Loigun, who returned a look with a stony stare. Loigun glanced up, seeing Masters Ji and Peeka flanked by two droids, both carrying Stouker Concussion Rifles. He saw behind that line three more droids, similarly equipped. He knew to his right was Caiv, and to his left would have to be Layan and Other Mhat. There were two more droids either side of his own line and one at the head of the group, carrying their six light sabers in its left hand. The grip was undoubtedly too tight to retrieve the weapons without taking so much time that he would be shot down before being able to do anything of importance. He closed his eyes and drew air in through his nostrils. Then he concentrated on the small shockwave device in his back pocket. The instant it landed in his hand, he swung to his right, past Cave, and jabbed the metal object into the torso of the droid walking there. The pulse quickly debilitated their escort and Loigun unloaded the droid's retrieved rifle into the back of the one in front. With their weapons now free, the Jedi executed Loigun's impromptu plan. The Jedi stood over their captors. Master Peeka inspected the droids, noting the light brown metal casing and the mysterious insignia on their back. "As much as this might be fascinating to you, Mhat, there's no doubt they sent for reinforcements as soon as I moved out of line" Barry said brusquely. "We need to leave" "Fine" muttered Master Peeka as he stood up. "Oh, but you just got here" a voice echoed through the hall. The Jedi spun to see two men standing at the end of the corridor, about fifteen meters away. The one on the left was clad in a metallic, yellow armour. He was tall, serious-looking, and had slicked back brown hair, but his podginess somewhat detracted from his formal image. His accomplice slightly shorter and younger, with a wiry build and darkened robes. The six had their gaze fixed on the duo, but didn't say anything. "Those cost a lot, you know" chided the man on the left, who made it apparent that it was his voice the Jedi heard. "Don't get me wrong, I understand the circumstances, but I will need reimbursement". He unhurriedly began striding forward, his companion joining him dutifully. "Though, I'm given to understand you Jedi don't carry much money on you". "Cut the crap and stop talking in riddles" snapped Caiv. "Tell us who you are". "He's a guy who wants repayment" the young man spoke up. He marched over to Caiv and put his finger against the Jedi's chest. "You just destroyed some of his equipment, and you'd do well to be nicer to him" "And who are you, then?" inquired Caiv, condescendingly. "His name is Lee Jun Eyam, and he's something of a bodyguard slash financial advisor". "Okay, small fry," Caiv began, "you aren't getting anything from us. So you and Mister Tall Dark and Handsome ca-" Caiv choked as Lee Jun's red light saber burst through his chest and out from his back. His five comrades yelled in fury and grief as Lee Jun retracted his hand and the Jedi collapsed on the floor. Loigun instantly set upon Caiv's killer, knocking his adversary's weapon away with the power of his attack. Lee Jun stumbled into the wall, exposed, and a singular, brutal slash from Loigun's saber felled him. The Master then turned back to the corridor to begin his assault on the taller man, but he had disappeared from the hall. "I've disabled the tractor beams" came the man's voice over a speaker. "Maybe next time you're with me, you'll play nicer. But I'll let you off for today, since you really have entertained me" "You coward!" shouted Master Peeka into the bare corridor. "That's the kind of thing I'm talking about. Work on your social skills, guys". "We need to go, Mhat" urged Gee-Ji with a tear in his eye. Mhat seethed and joined the others in running back to the hanger. "Take care" ---- "Why, Maxx?" asked Conner to the dying bounty hunter with a sigh. His helmet had been removed and he was lying on the ground, hand over his severe open wound. "You know why..." muttered Maxx. "There are ways to make money that don't involve murder." "Like I coulda done anything else." Conner and Maxx stared at each other for a long time until Conner turned away and began to gaze out of the broken window. "Who was he?" pressed Jamahl. "I never ask questions. Nobody likes questions" replied Maxx. He breathed in and out, then was silent for a while. "He knew of my reputation from somewhere". He was struggling to speak at this point. "Aescix". Conner looked over his shoulder. "Shoot me" Maxx said, weakly. "This kinda hurts". Conner closed his eyes, breathed, then drew his blaster. "Sorry I tried to kill you guys" the mercenary croaked. "It's business". The three stepped out of the apartment. Conner began to walk away. "You know, you guys can forget the payment" Conner affirmed sombrely. He put his hands in his pockets and turned the corner. Tavi and Jamahl stood silent. ---- Wachow, for someone having to fend off twice the normal number of light sabers, was performing impressively. Both combatants' clothes were ripped from not only cuts of the other's weapon, but also the fury of the worsening sandstorm. Though evenly matched, the aerbourne debris caused a larger problem for Wachow than it did the man. Wach's singular saber was being used the defend himself from his attacker, who was using his twin weapons to not only fight but he was swinging them at such a speed that he kept the area around his face relatively free of the blustering sand. With his eyes stinging and his vision impaired, Wach knew he would soon become overwhelmed. As predicted, a powerful strike from his opponent unbalanced the Jedi and left him on his side in the wasteland. The attacker was already upon him, in the air about to land and plunge his two blades directly into Wach's chest. As the mysterious man reached the apex of his leap, however, he was thrown to the side and his back collided with the wing of the half-submerged interceptor. Wach got to his feet and looked over at Manuel, who was standing with his weight heavily shifted onto his left leg, grinning as lopsidedly as his posture. His friend nodded in appreciation. Wachow approached the heavily injured interloper and positioned the tip of his light saber beneath his chin. "Who are you?" demanded Wach. "Riddles aren't fun if someone tells you the answer" replied the man, confident as ever. "I love mystery" The sandstorm became exponentially more violent, throwing Wach off his feet. Then as swiftly as the storm had attacked, it subsided, leaving Wachow and Manuel alone in the middle of the desert of Duaster as its two suns rose on the sandy horizon. ---- You people still enjoying this? Ye No Can I be a character? Category:Blog posts